1981 in comics
Events and publications January * Capital Comics makes its entree into publishing with the release of Nexus #1. *Frank Miller takes over full writing duties on Daredevil with issue #168, and creates Elektra. * "Days of Future Past" storyline debuts in Uncanny X-Men #141 (continues in Uncanny X-Men #142). * The reprint title Marvel's Greatest Comics, with issue #96, is cancelled by Marvel. * The reprint title Amazing Adventures vol. 3, with issue #14, is cancelled by Marvel. * The reprint title Tales to Astonish vol. 2, with issue #14, is cancelled by Marvel. February * Jenette Kahn becomes President of DC Comics succeeding Sol Harrison. Kahn retained the title of Publisher which she had held since 1976."Executive Shifts at DC" Amazing Heroes #1 (June 1981) p. 25 "Harrison Retires from DC Presidency" Amazing Heroes #1 (June 1981) pp. 31-32 March * Marvel takes notice of the growing direct market and produces a title specifically for comic shops — Dazzler #1 sells 400,000 copies. * Marvel Preview, with issue #25, changes its name to Bizarre Adventures and becomes an official Marvel Comics publication. * Detective Comics #500: 84 pages, 7 different anniversary stories. (DC Comics) * "The Exaggerated Death of Ultra Boy" story arc begins in DC Comics' Legion of Super-Heroes #273. Written by Gerry Conway, Roy Thomas, and Paul Levitz, with pencils by Jimmy Janes and Steve Ditko, the story arc concludes in Legion of Super-Heroes #282 (December). * Mystery in Space (1951 series), with issue #117, is cancelled by DC Comics. * Captain Canuck, with issue #14, is cancelled by Comely Comix. *John Byrne and Terry Austin leave The Uncanny X-Men with issue 143 being their last. April * April 24: Golden Age artist Howard Purcell passes away at age 62."Howard Purcell Dies" Amazing Heroes #3 (Aug. 1981) p. 23 May *Dean and Jan Mullaney found the black & white independent Eclipse Magazine. * Master of Kung Fu #100: "Red of Fang and Claw, All Love Lost," by Doug Moench, Mike Zeck, and Gene Day. * Ghosts #100 (DC Comics): Edited by Jack C. Harris. * With issue #66, Charlton revives The Many Ghosts of Doctor Graves, cancelled in May 1978. June * Weird War Tales #100 (DC Comics) * Final issue of The Hulk! published by Curtis Magazines. * Debut of the comics industry magazine Amazing Heroes (published by the Fantagraphics imprint Zam, Inc.. With later issues, until it folds in 1992, Amazing Heroes will be "officially" published by Fantagraphics). July * Superman and Spider-Man, "The Heroes and the Holocaust," a DC/Marvel intercompany crossover ("sequel" to 1976's Superman vs. the Amazing Spider-Man). * Man-Thing vol. 2, with issue #11, is cancelled by Marvel. * John Byrne begins his 62-issue run as writer/ artist on Fantastic Four with issue 232. August *DC's The Flash reaches its 300th issue and celebrates its 25th anniversary. *''Justice League of America'' #193 features an insert previewing the upcoming All-Star Squadron series by Roy Thomas and Rich Buckler. * Final issue of Marvel Premiere (#61) published by Marvel Comics * With issue #47, DC cancels Super Friends. * "Doomquest" storyline debuts in Iron Man #149 (continues in Iron Man #150) * Warlord #48 features an insert previewing the upcoming Arak, Son of Thunder series by Roy Thomas and Ernie Colón. Fall * DC Special Series #27 — Batman vs. The Incredible Hulk, an intercompany crossover between DC and Marvel Comics. This marks the final issue of DC Special Series (1977 series), a catch-all series primarily for one-shots of different formats, released on an irregular schedule. October * The Defenders #100: Double-sized issue written by J.M. DeMatteis. (Marvel Comics) * "Block Mania" storyline begins in 2000 A.D. (continues through December) November * Jinty merges with Tammy * Pacific Comics makes its entree into publishing with the release of Jack Kirby's Captain Victory and the Galactic Rangers #1 * The reprint title Marvel Super Action, with issue #37, is cancelled by Marvel. * November 2: Wally Wood dies at age 54. * November 18: Fredric Wertham, author of Seduction of the Innocent, dies at age 86. December * December 1: Magnus, Robot Fighter creator Russ Manning passes away at age 52. Exhibitions and shows Conventions * July 23–26: San Diego Comic Con, El Cortez Hotel, San Diego, California — Official guests: Jerry Bails, Dave Berg, L. B. Cole, Jim Fitzpatrick, Dick Giordano, Bil Keane, Julius Schwartz, Bill Sienkiewicz, Dave Sim * September 19 & 20: FantaCon '81, Empire State Plaza Convention Center, Albany, New York Awards Eagle Awards Presented in 1982 for comics published in 1981: * Best New Artist: Bill Sienkiewicz * Roll of Honour: Roy Thomas * Favourite Artist (UK): Mick AustinAustin profile, Who's Who of American Comic Books, 1928–1999. First issues by title Marvel Comics Dazzler : Release: March. Writer: Tom DeFalco. Artists: John Romita, Jr. and Alfredo Alcala. Ka-Zar the Savage : Release: April. Writer: Bruce Jones. Artists: Brent Anderson and Carlos Garzon. Shogakukan Hatsukoi Scandal : Release: on Shōnen Big Comic. Author: Akira Oze. Independent titles Alien Encounters : Release: by FantaCo Enterprises. Editor: Catherine Yronwode. Captain Victory and the Galactic Rangers : Release: November by Pacific Comics. Writer/Artist: Jack Kirby. Charlton Bullseye : Release: June by Charlton Comics. Editor: George Wildman. Eclipse : Release: May by Eclipse Comics. Editors: Dean Mullaney and Jan Mullaney. Justice Machine : Release: June by Noble Comics. Writer/Artist: Michael Gustovich. Love and Rockets : Release: Self-published by Los Bros Hernandez Nexus : Release: January by Capital Comics. Writer: Mike Baron. Artist: Steve Rude. Weirdo : Release: Spring by Last Gasp. Editor: Robert Crumb. Initial appearances by character name DC Comics * All-Star Squadron in Justice League of America #193 * Bushmaster, in Super Friends #45 (June) * Electrocutioner, in Batman #331 (January) * Firebrand (Danette Reilly), in Justice League of America #193 (August) * Fearsome Five in New Teen Titans #3 (January) ** Gizmo ** Mammoth ** Psimon ** Shimmer * Omega Men in Green Lantern #141 (June) ** Broot ** Demonia ** Harpis ** Kalista ** Nimbus ** Primus ** Tigorr * Plasmus, in New Teen Titans #14 * Titans of Myth in New Teen Titans #11 Marvel Comics * Arlok, in What If? #27 (July) * Astron, in What If? #27 (July) * Avalanche, in Uncanny X-Men #141 (January) * Elektra, in Daredevil #168 (January) * Hybrid, in Rom #17 (April) * Mad Jim Jaspers, in Marvel Superheroes #377, published by Marvel UK (September) * Pyro, in Uncanny X-Men #141 (January) * Rogue, in Avengers Annual #10 * Siryn, in Spider-Woman #37 (April) * Stick in Daredevil #176 (November) Independent titles * Rogue Trooper in 2000 A.D. #228, published by IPC Media * Syzygy Darklock in The Price, published by Eclipse Comics * Thrud the Barbarian in the British fanzine Arken Sword References In Comics, 1981